Red Eyes of Moon's
by Lyu
Summary: Le début de l'histoire d'une enfant qui, un soir de pleine lune, va rencontrer un loup va lui révéler certaine chose mais la peur provoqua d'amères regrets ... one-shot C'est ma première fic alors svp ecrivez dans les rewiews les bigs fautes que j a


Auteur : Lyu Lumic Shinigami Akuma, en plus court Lyushin

Genre ? Réaliste au départ tout en partant sur le monde Wolf's Rain avec ses loups après quoi que s'est vraiment léger mais bon ; c'est le début d'une longue histoire enfin j'espère…

Disclamer : Même si le monde de Wolf's Rain n'est pas vraiment encore là il n'est pas a moi, ne soupire pas tout de suite Kiba et encore moins toi Stume vous y passeraient

Autre : Je sais que c'est barbant mais toute l'histoire est écrite en bon français comme les profs en rêve, me demandez pas pourquoi je ne comprend toujours pas ce moment de folie.

Red Eyes of Moon's

Le vent d'Automne agitait les feuilles mortes tel des trophées, tout en essayant d'arracher les dernières rescapées aux arbres, les rendant humbles devant l'hiver qui approchait à grand pas. Les chauves-souris volaient à travers la nuit, pourfendant les ténèbres de leurs cris aigus. Et moi, sur le bord de ma fenêtre, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, sous la douce lueur de la lune j'observais tantôt leur ballet aérien tantôt la lune et les étoiles

Un bruit qui m'était inconnu jusqu' alors s'éleva dans l'obscurité, mon regard délaissa les étoiles pour se porter instinctivement sur le " Bois ". Ce que j'appelais "Bois "était en fait un grand verger abandonné depuis de longues années. A sa vue je me rendis compte à quel point, éclairé par la lueur nocturne le contraste, jour nuit, était fascinant .C'est alors qu'il me sembla apercevoir une ombre fugitive ainsi qu'une petite orbe rouge à la lisière du Bois.

Abandonnant l'épaisse couverture pour mon peignoir la lueur lunaire pour ma lampe torche je descendis le plus discrètement possible l'escalier les chaussons à la main pour éviter de faire du bruit, ma curiosité piquée à vif. Les parents trop captivés par leur film d'horreur dont les cris cachaient le crissement des marches ne me remarquèrent pas mais pas mon chien Drakkar qui était couché devant la porte de la cuisine, je le laissa donc me suivre, sa présence me rassurait après tout c'était un chien de garde.

Tout en m approchant de la barrière séparant mon jardin du Bois, Drakkar se mit à hérisser son poil, se détail me fit tilter ; car les chiens, les loups, les chats ne le font que pour impressionner leurs adversaires. Que pouvait donc ce cacher dans le Bois ? Passant la barrière, mût par un pressentiment je préféra allumer ma lampe que j avais gardé éteinte dans le but de ne pas effrayer la bête. A peine la barrière passée que Drakkar s'arrêta et se mit à grogner, le Bois n'était plus qu'à quatre cinq mètres ; qu'est ce qui pouvait lui faire peur, lui qui s'était amusé à courir dans un troupeau de vache et à les guider pendant les grandes vacances ? Et c'est alors que je les vue, deux petites orbes rouges, deux yeux rouges dont le regard était si transperçant que j'avais l'impression qu'il sondait mon âme.

Malgré ma lampe torche braquée sur eux je ne pu voir étrangement que quelque poils d'un noirs de jais encore plus sombre que la nuit et ses profondeurs. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix retentit, une voix mystérieuse mais douce, la voix de la bête : " File de la Lune, enfant des Loups vient a moi ; Vient a moi, vient rejoindre ton clan " Ces yeux m'hypnotisaient et ce ne fut que lorsque mon chien se mit a me tirer par mon peignoir que je sorti de ma transe, pour constater que je'était plus qu'a deux mètres de la bête, bête qui n'est autre qu'un loup de trois mètre de long avec des crocs d un blanc éclatant pouvant me tuer d'un coup de mâchoire Cette conclusion me fit réagir et je pris mes jambes à mon coup, courant plus vite que mon chien, m'enfermer chez moi ; montant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour me poster à ma fenêtre.

C'est alors qu'une longue plainte s'éleva à travers la nuit, un hurlement remplie de tristesse ; le loup confiait sa peine à la Lune. Lune qui était entourée d'une aura rouge … Depuis cette nuit, lorsque la Lune est rouge ce hurlement revient s'éleva dans les ténèbres mais jamais le Loups n'est revenu. Année après année un amère regret s'ancre en moi ; je regrette de ne pas connaître son nom … je regrette de ne pas l'avoir suivi …

Mais je ne regrette pas ce que je suis, mi louve mi humaine … ange des ténèbres.

Fille de la lune,

Enfant des Loups,

Que mes ailes s ouvrent et m amène jusqu a ma mère

Que le vent m'apporte jusqu'à mes pairs

Je voudrais voir la lune, briller de tout ses feux

Hurler avec les loups, lui dire comme elle me manque

Mais j'appartiens autant, au ciel et à la terre

Je voudrais vivre à la fois, sous le ciel de saphir

Et sous la voûte brune, du Pays de mes Pairs

Car je suis à la fois, fait d'ombre et de lumière

Car j'appartient tout autant, à l'Eden qu'à l'Enfer


End file.
